When a proxy user submits a non-electronic form on behalf of another user, the proxy user fills necessary items in the form according to the request from the requester and files the form to a predetermined place. In the case of an electronic form system, however, the system has been confronted with problems in such “delegated applications.” This is because a user ID and a password are usually indispensable to logging into the system in order to submit an electronic form.
Furthermore, in the case of groupware, such as Lotus Notes (“Lotus Notes” is a trademark of Lotus Inc.), such an electronic form system is linked to an electronic mail system or various types of database processing systems. If a proxy applicant is enabled to use both the user ID and password of a user, the proxy applicant can access systems other than the requested one, thereby causing security problems. Similar problems will also arise in the electronic form system itself, since the system handles various forms, such as reports on user's leave, bank account change reports for salary payment, office supplies acquisition reports and new employee registration reports, none of which can be accessed without access privileges. Letting others use both the user ID and password of a user always has a potential to cause such problems.
For example, if a user permits a proxy applicant to use his/her user ID and password so as to apply for acquisition of official supplies, the proxy applicant can also submit a form requesting acquisition of personnel data and change the registered personal data such as his/her home address and family structure. This is why it has been impossible to ask for delegated application in any of such conventional electronic form systems for the reasons of security.
A need therefore exists for a system that can provide a predetermined user with a privilege for a delegated application processing without providing the user with the application requester's log-in password. Yet another need exists for a system that enables an application requester to specify a form allowing a delegated application. Another need exists a system that enables the application requester to specify a term of allowing a delegated application. In addition, a need exists for a system that enables a proxy applicant who is requested for a delegated application to submit a form over his/her original privilege using the privilege of the application requester. Yet another needs exists for a system that enables a proxy applicant who is requested for a delegated application to enter the mode of the application requester and process a form without logging in the system again as a proxy applicant. Another needs exists for a system that enables both a proxy applicant who is requested for a delegated application and an application requester to receive processing end memos, error notices and rejected forms properly. Another need exists for a system that enables a form designer to design forms without distinguishing between proxy application forms and normal application forms. In addition, a need exists for a system that can reduce resources to be used and can be controlled by the user easily so as to understand things intuitively therein.